You're My Treasure
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Follow Zoro, Grimmjow, Alva, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Ichigo, Ussop and many others on their adventure throw the Grand line. Watch as relationships change from friendship to something bigger and better. Yaoi/boy x girl. rated M for later chapters.
1. The Greatest Cook, Thief and Swordsmen

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: It doesn't follow the one piece series exactly but it sounded better this way to me so I hope you like it this is my first One Piece/Bleach fanfic so I hope it's not terrible but please do tell me what you think. **_

**You're My Treasure **

**Chapter One: The Greatest Cook, Thief and Swordsmen of The East Blue**

_"ZORO!" the loud an cheerful voice of Alva Crane ripped down the dirt road as she charged towards her green haired friend. Her crimson hair was tied up in it's usual high pony tail, her legs where clad in loose of white pants and she wore a red sleeveless half shirt. _

_Zoro turned his upper body to gape wide eyed at his overly energetic friend. "Alva don't you da-Ahhh" Alva slammed into Zoro's back almost knocking him off his feet. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY FREAKING TIME?" he screamed glaring over his shoulder at the giggling girl._

_"Yep" She chirped happily, hugging his waist with her legs and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck._

_Zoro heaved a sigh and shook his head. Alva was weird but she can be both the nicest, most serious girl you've ever met or she could be the scariest most sadistic person you've ever met. But normal she was just this happy, playful, childish girl who just wanted to have fun even though they were both ten years old._

_"Whatever. Just get off me all ready would ya'?" he groaned sticking his arms out to either side so as not to stop her from hopping of his back._

_"Nope" She gripped him tighter and laughed when he growled low in his chest. "Come on Zoro or we're going to be late" She giggled flicking him in the head. _

"_Fine, I'm going" He ignored the fact that she was sitting on his back and started out at a jog towards the small dojo where they both along with a blue haired boy named Grimmjow trained. _

_The dojo was nothing special, just a large room with hard wood flooring and then off to the side were two building dedicated to changing in and out of clothing. One building was for girls though there were only two training there at the moment and one for the guys which made up the rest of the Dojo's population. _

_Zoro and Alva quickly changed and rushed into the training room. They pushed the doors open at the wrong moment and got hit with a flying Grimmjow. _

"_So I'm a girl! I'm still going to be the world's greatest swords man!" __Kuina__ screamed pointing the tip of her shinai at Grimmjow's throat. _

"_HEY! Before you beat him up can you let him get off of us first!" Zoro growled from under the Bluenette and tried pushing him off of him so he could get up. _

"_Oh Zoro" She stated statically. Grimmjow pushed himself off of Zoro with a little help from the other boy. "Where's Alva she was here a second ago" Zoro's and Grimmjow's widened and they looked around franticly for their energetic friend. Whenever Alva disappeared it was not good news. _

_A shinai tapped Grimmjow on the head and he froze. Zoro burst out laughing but regretted it when a second shinai stabbed him in the gut making him keel over. "So Kuina, where's sensei?" _

The bar and restaurant was filled with chatter and the sound of glasses clacking together. Two men sat drinking at the bar drinking from their chilled glasses of beer. A tall blonde man stood behind the counter baking a cake and a plate of meat.

"Hey, Grimm where'd Alva go?" Zoro asked his friend and fellow swordsmen well franticly looking around for their red haired companion. Whenever that girl disappears…well let's just say it's normal bad news for Zoro's back.

"No idea" Grimmjow replied casually taking a drink of his beer ignoring his friends obvious distress.

"Alva I'm making chocolate cake do you want some?" Sanji Called from the bar and Zoro's attempts at looking for the girl quickened.

"Don't say that or she'll-Ahhh!" Alva slammed into Zoro's back forcing his head into the wooden counter.

"Cake!" She cheered and Grimmjow burst into a fit of laughter. Zoro mumble an almost incoherent 'Damn you Grimmjow'. "Oh sorry Zoro" Alva squeaked leaning back and allowing Zoro's head to pop free from the desk.

"Must you always jump on my back?" Zoro breathed glaring over his shoulder at the crimson haired ball of energy.

"Yep" She chirped.

"Here you go" Sanji said with a laugh as he placed a slice of cake in front of the stool next to Zoro.

"Yeah cake!" Alva exclaimed, happily jumping from Zoro's back to the stool and chawing down on the chocolate cake.

"Another beer Sanji" Zoro demanded with a sigh.

"I saw Nami on my way here, she'll probably be here soon" Alva informed them before stuffing another piece of cake in her mouth.

"Hey Guys" Nami greeted a huge smile on her face as she walked over to her friends. She took a seat beside Alva who smiled at her and held her arms out like a child asking for a hug which is what she wanted. "I just got a very rare map" She said as she pulled Alva into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Really? What's it of?" Alva chirped pulling out of the hug and finishing off her cake.

"The grand line" Nami's smile widened.

"What do you need that for?" Zoro inquired taking a gulp from his beer.

"It's hard to get and worth a lo-" The door to the bar burst open and in walked twenty marines.

"Where is Ronoroa Zoro, Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Alva Rain?" One of the marines questioned looking around the bar and noticing the three swords leaning against the bar next to Zoro and the sword hanging from Grimmjow's belt.

"How can we help you?" Ava spoke up her voice calm and serious not childish like it was a moment ago.

"You're under arrest!" The marine yelled and moved towards her but stopped when she disappeared.

"For what?" A female voice echoed throughout the bar.

"Assault of the commanders son" Was the marines reply and Alva appeared again behind Grimmjow and he pulled his head towards his shoulders.

"What did you do now" She asked her voice deadly calm. Grimmjow shivered and she smacked him upside the head. "It was only this guy Zoro and I had nothing to do with it"

"HEY! DON'T JUST FEED ME TO THE SHARKS!" Grimmjow boomed jumping up from his seat.

"IT'S YOU OWN FAULT!" Zoro growled jumping from his seat.

"Both of you sit down" Instantly Both Grimmjow and Zoro where on the floor cross legged. Alva's voice was deadly when she won't it to be and they had learned the hard way what happens when you don't listen to her when she talks like that.

"All thee of you are to be taken into marine custody" The marine said and Alva sighed. "Arrest them now!" he ordered and the marines moved towards them.

"Have it your way" Alva jumped up and pulled a small orb from her shirt. She through the ball and a exploded into smoke. "GUYS RUN!" She screamed and bolted out the back door followed by Grimmjow and Zoro.

"GET BACK HERE!" The marine yelled after them.


	2. discontinued

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: this story has been discontinued sorry.**_


End file.
